Development of a product may include management of a bill of materials (BOM). A BOM may represent various phases of product development and product configuration changes at various stages of product development. For example, a BOM may include a list of the raw materials, sub-assemblies, intermediate assemblies, sub-components, and parts, and the quantities of each needed to manufacture an end product. Examples of BOMs may include design BOMs used for a design phase of a product, manufacturing BOMs used for a manufacturing phase of a product, etc. Management of different types of BOMs can be challenging.